Il a choisi la vie
by HeartSentence
Summary: Tout se termine toujours, Jane l'avait bien compris. Sa quête pour retrouver Red John s'achèvera ici, dans cette cave sinistre. Mais il avait un dernier choix à faire.


Arrivé à un moment de sa vie, il faut faire un choix qui déterminera le reste de notre existence. Un peu comme un chemin à emprunter une fois arrivé à un carrefour, une porte à ouvrir au lieu d'une autre.

Patrick Jane devait se décider immédiatement. Il avait le choix entre la liberté ou la prison.

Tout se termine toujours, il l'avait bien compris. Sa quête pour retrouver Red John s'achèvera ici, dans cette cave sinistre.

.

Red John l'avait contacté pour qu'ils se rencontrent. Une dizaine d'années bientôt, qu'il jouait avec lui, et l'ancien médium en avait assez. Il ne s'était pas fait prier. C'était peut-être la seule chance qu'il avait de mettre son plan à exécution, de le tuer. Il n'avait mis personne au courant, mais Lisbon avait compris. A croire qu'elle commençait à le connaître, au fil du temps. Elle avait vu qu'il était plus soucieux que d'habitude, qu'il leur cachait quelque chose. Il était résigné. Il avait son arme dans la poche droite de sa veste de costume. Il avait quitté les bureaux en plein milieu d'après-midi alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une enquête.

Elle l'avait suivi, curieuse. Inquiète.

Et il l'avait conduite à Red John.

.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait toujours su que ça finirait ainsi : elle, rejetant le protocole qu'elle avait toujours suivi à la lettre, n'appelant pas de renforts. Jane, portant une arme qu'il n'avait même pas déclaré, aveuglé par la vengeance. Elle, qui doit le faire renoncer, et lui, qui a une décision à prendre.

Tout est allé très vite, tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que Jane est face à Red John, et qu'il pointe son arme sur lui. Elle aussi pointe son arme sur l'homme. Cependant, cela ne sert à rien, car il est désarmé. Lisbon frissonne, l'air de la cave est frigorifiant.

Un sourire terrifiant étire la bouche du tueur en série.

- Je vous mets au défi de me tuer, railla-t-il. Nous avons la même vision de la justice, et tout ce que je veux, c'est savoir si vous avez autant de cran que vous avez de culot. Vous avez déjà tué Timothy Carter de sang-froid. Je sais que vous en êtes capable, et je n'ai pas peur de mourir. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

Dans la tête de Jane, c'est la tempête. Son regard va de Red John, ce monstre à l'apparence physique si ordinaire, à Lisbon, qui le regarde, les yeux brillants comme jamais.

- Jane, murmura-t-elle, je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça.

La main du consultant devient moite et tremble autour de l'arme. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, la lumière émise par la seule ampoule vacille.

Il ne peut pas le faire si Lisbon est là, si elle assiste à ça. Il ne peut pas la décevoir à ce point, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Elle l'avait tiré d'un gouffre duquel il ne pensait jamais sortir, et il s'apprêtait à y replonger.

- Allez-vous en Lisbon, dit-il calmement. Je ne veux pas que vous assistiez à ça.

- Je ne peux pas m'en aller. Je vous ai toujours dit que quand le moment arrivera, je serai là pour vous en empêcher. Vous voulez vraiment cela ? Vous voulez passer votre vie derrière des barreaux d'acier, à regarder le jour se lever derrière une lucarne poussiéreuse ? A vous dire qu'il ne vous reste plus rien, que vous ne parlez plus à personne, que votre femme et votre fille sont bel et bien mortes, et que tuer leur assassin ne les aura pas fait revenir et n'aura rien changé du tout ? Tout ce que vous anéantirez en tirant sur lui, c'est votre liberté.

Elle avança de deux pas vers lui, toujours en braquant son arme sur Red John.

- Jane, implore-t-elle. Pensez à tout ce que vous pourrez vivre, si vous me laissez lui passer les menottes et l'emmener.

Red John toujours immobile, observait l'échange entre les deux.

- Vous compliquez toujours tellement les choses. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, Lisbon.

- Vous savez que c'est faux, murmura-t-elle. Vous vous mentez. Vous avez tout à perdre.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? J'ai déjà tout perdu. Vous savez que ça fait dix ans que j'attends ce moment, et vous voulez tout foutre en l'air !

- Et vous, vous savez tout comme moi qu'il se sert de vous. Il veut mourir. Il vous a attiré ici pour que vous le tuiez. Je veux vous sauver.

Lisbon détourna son regard de Red John, et croisa les yeux du consultant. Elle chuchote.

- Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre, Patrick.

Sa voix se brise sur le dernier mot. C'est la première fois qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Il la dévisage. Des joues humides, des yeux verts clairs, guérisseurs, qui lui implorent de vivre et de baisser son arme. La croix pendue autour de son cou miroite sous la lumière jaune du plafond

Il fallait pourtant qu'il se débarrasse de ce désir de vengeance qui le suivait partout, l'étouffait comme une seconde peau. Sa main se crispe, il a une crampe. La sueur lui dégouline le long du dos. Il s'imagine ce que ça ferait d'appuyer sur la détente pour ensuite voir des balles traverser le corps de celui qui lui avait pris sa famille.

Jane se demande s'il allait se sentir souillé par ce geste. Si en fin de compte, Red John n'avait pas encore une fois gagné. Il repense à sa fille. A sa femme, ce qu'elle penserait de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Il se demande ce qu'il doit choisir. Qui il doit choisir.

Il regarde Lisbon, et il ne sait pas pourquoi à ce moment précis, mais il se rappelle de la sensation de l'avoir serrée contre lui, sa tête brune sur son épaule, alors qu'ils se balançaient doucement sur la chanson qu'elle avait toujours aimée, à cette réunion d'anciens élèves. Il se souvient de son expression faciale, lorsqu'il avait voulu l'hypnotiser, et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il rentre dans sa tête. Il se rappelle de sa voix affolée, le priant de reprendre conscience quand il avait été noyé dans cette mare, au milieu des bois. Il se rappelle de la façon dont elle l'avait regardé lorsque le tribunal l'avait acquitté du meurtre de Timothy Carter, et qu'il l'avait retrouvée à la sortie. Il sourit mentalement en se remémorant une Lisbon en colère contre lui. Puis il se mit à penser tout cela allait terriblement lui manquer lorsqu'il serait dans une petite cellule grise coupé du monde et d'elle.

Jane hésite, il n'est plus certain de ce qu'il doit faire. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été là, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple…

Red John, qui avait été silencieux jusque-là, prend la parole.

- Je vois que vous êtes devenu faible, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire quand elle est avec vous et…

Lisbon l'interrompt.

- … Ce n'est pas vrai, Jane. Il a tort. Vous êtes devenu fort, car vous pensez enfin à abandonner pour de bon, à vous libérer de son emprise. Si vous abandonnez maintenant, vous gagnerez. Il ne réussira pas à vous manipuler une dernière fois.

Lisbon sort les menottes de sa poche, comme si Jane avait déjà changé d'avis. Elle poursuit, la voix tremblante.

- Ecoutez, je sais que le retrouver était votre seul but ces dernières années. Mais je vous assure que vous pourrez continuer à vivre pleinement sans ça. Pensez à ceux qui se soucient de vous, ceux qui vous _aiment_. Quant à lui, il finira ses jours en tôle, enfermé, puni comme il doit l'être. Et vous, vous serez toujours cet homme qui a peur des armes à feu, et non celui qui s'en est servi d'une pour assouvir son désir de vengeance.

Les muscles des bras du consultant tremblent. Elle croit en lui. Elle croit qu'il reste encore en lui une petite part de bien qui l'empêcherait de tirer. Malgré tout ce à quoi elle avait assisté, tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, elle le croit encore assez bon pour renoncer. Elle veut faire ressortir le meilleur de lui, la moindre parcelle qui lui reste. Elle doit sacrément tenir à lui pour vouloir faire ça.

Le fait de penser à tout cela le fait inconsciemment baisser son arme. Lisbon en profite et se rue sur Red John, lui passant les menottes.

L'ancien médium la regarde, stupéfait qu'elle ait réussi à le persuader, que tout ce soit fini sans une goutte de sang, aussi facilement. Il baisse complétement son arme, et Lisbon s'empare de l'homme qui lui avait volé sa famille et dix ans de sa vie, et l'emmène loin de lui.

.

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Il a eu besoin de faire le vide. Il n'est pas revenu au CBI depuis ce fameux jour, et Lisbon vient tout juste d'avoir de ses nouvelles deux semaines après. C'est plus soulagée que jamais, qu'elle voit le nom de Jane apparaître sur l'écran de son portable. Elle avait eu peur de ne plus jamais avoir de nouvelles de lui.

Jane lui avait envoyé un message. Il voulait la retrouver dans un parc, à quelques pâtés de maisons du CBI. Il lui restait encore une demi-heure de pause déjeuner. Lisbon attrape son blouson, et quitte le bâtiment.

Elle se rend au parc à pied. Elle le trouve assis sur un banc, sous un cerisier en fleurs. Paisible, il a les yeux fermés, une barquette de fraise à la main. La jeune femme sourit à cette vue.

Elle s'assied en silence à côté de lui, s'empare d'une fraise, et croque dedans.

Il ouvre les yeux. Il la regarde. Tout est fini, et il a du mal à y croire.

Il ne savait pas encore comment la remercier. Pas encore. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit est de lui dire, tout simplement.

Jane se rapproche d'elle sur le banc vert foncé, et la prend dans ses bras, délicatement. Le coeur de Lisbon rate deux battements, et elle ferme les yeux. Il sent comme les orangers et les feuilles de thé. Il lui murmure dix fois merci à l'oreille, comme un mantra qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. Des merci chargés de reconnaissance, et d'une affection folle.

Elle s'éloigne de lui, sa petite main posée sur son bras.

- Il va vous falloir réapprendre à vivre, Jane. Mais vous ne serez plus seul, à présent. Je serai là pour vous aider.

Jane se plonge dans les yeux de Lisbon. Lumineux, débordant de vie, comme toujours, ils éclairent son monde. Elle venait de lui éviter la prison. Elle était la seule qui pouvait le faire renoncer. Grâce à elle, son coeur avait été retiré de l'étau d'acier qui le comprimait depuis dix bonnes années.

Alors qu'il prend une fraise à son tour, dans la barquette, il lui avoue qu'elle n'a plus à l'appeler Jane, qu'elle peut l'appeler Patrick, car il aime quand c'est elle qui prononce son nom. Que ça a quelque chose de singulier, quand ça sort de sa petite bouche en forme de coeur. Elle pouffe à l'entente de son aveu, et lui sourit à la voir ainsi, si joyeuse. Il attrape sa main et la serre, et pour elle, ça a le goût tendre d'une promesse.

Surprise, elle le contemple. Ses cheveux d'or scintillent au soleil.

Il lui revient en mémoire ce jour où, avant qu'il s'empare de ce fusil et tire sur Hardy pour la sauver, ils s'étaient retrouvés aussi dans une cave sombre. Il pensait à mourir. Il ne voulait plus vivre. Et Lisbon lui avait dit qu'elle ne croyait pas qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Qu'elle pensait qu'il choisirait la vie.

Elle lui promet qu'elle sera toujours là pour lui. Et lui, il l'aime, secrètement encore, mais il l'aime. Peut-être même plus qu'il avait aimé dans le passé. Il l'aime tellement que, oui, il pourrait continuer à vivre après tout ça, et encore mieux qu'avant.

.

Jane avait fait son choix.

Il avait choisi la vie.

Il l'avait choisi, elle.


End file.
